What's the "I" Stand For?
What's the "I" Stand For? '''is the sixth episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 10 and the 208th episode overall. It aired on July 9, 2012. Characters Red Team *Sarge *Simmons *Grif Blue Team *Epsilon *Caboose *Tucker *Washington Project Freelancer *York *Carolina *North Dakota *South Dakota *Maine *Wyoming *Sigma *Leonard Church *Counselor *Delta *Theta *Texas (Mentioned Only) Plot At Zanzibar, Carolina observes the turbines within the facility as Washington arrives. He asks her what she is doing, and she answers that she is looking for leads on where the Director is. As Tucker and Epsilon spy on the two from a balcony, Carolina expresses her regret on giving Sigma, her original A.I., to Maine and contemplates that the Director probably knew what would happen. Wash and Carolina then discuss how hard the Director was on the Freelancers, causing Tucker to lose control and yell out his catchphrase, giving away his, and Epsilon's, position. Epsilon demands to know what Carolina is planning, but she tells them that their "squad" is on a need-to-know basis. She demands that they leave, which they do. After the outburst, Wash tries to calm down Carolina, but she refuses to, assuring that she is able to successfully lead the squad herself. Meanwhile, many years ago inside the Mother of Invention, the Director and Counselor teach the idea of "A.I. Theory" to the Freelancers and some of their own A.I. South rudely asks why they need to know about such a concept, elaborating on how she doesn't even possess an A.I. Carolina tells her that it is crucial to their training and that she, like South, does not have an A.I. either, as she gave her A.I., Sigma, to Maine to allow him to communicate. Sigma informs Carolina that he and Maine are appreciative of her sacrifice and that she is the most capable of Freelancers with no A.I., other than Tex. Speaking of her, South asks why she isn't in class, in which the Director answers that Texas has already taken the lessons and no longer requires them. Sigma then asks about the fourth level of A.I. rampancy, Metastability, where an A.I. could be theoretically considered fully human. The Counselor assures that no A.I. has ever reached that particular level but Sigma displays great interest in the subject. As the others leave, Sigma forms the Meta symbol on the room's matrix computer, which displays that the Metastability is not exact. Back in the present, Caboose asks Carolina where Church is, but only manages to anger Carolina, who tells him that his "friends" need to back off. As she passes the Warthog, the Reds pop out and expresses their agreement over how Simmons might be right about Carolina. Washington approaches them and asks about Carolina's whereabouts. The Reds tell him that they would like to go home and let Wash continue on his quest. However, Wash tells that if they go, they will most likely fall into an ambush by the authorities because of their status as wanted criminals. As Wash walks away, the Reds decide to stay, believing they might be able to help with the matters at hand. Transcript ''U.N.S.C. WIND POWER FACILITY. PRESENT DAY...'' Washington walks up to Carolina, who is standing by a generator. '''Washington: Looking for something? Carolina: Leads, information, anything. You said Maine had been through here, right? Washington: Well, yeah, but that was ages ago. Carolina: Then look closely. Don't tell me hanging around those morons has turned you soft. (As she says this, Tucker and Epsilon sneak in on a balcony above) Tucker: Hey, she said morons, that's us. Epsilon: Tucker, shut up, let me listen. Washington: The Meta was attempting to transfer energy from these turbines into his suit. It was the only way he could keep his equipment running. Carolina: Huh, poor Maine. Washington: Carolina, it wasn't your fault. Carolina: But it was my A.I. Washington: None of us could have known what would happen. Carolina: Yeah? Well sometimes I'm not so sure. Washington: What? Carolina: We were told that the A.I. were specifically designed for each of us, right? North was chosen for Theta, York had Delta, but Sigma was mine. Washington: What are you saying? Carolina: You really think the Director didn't know what would happen? Washington: Carolina, that's ridiculous. Carolina: He always had his little experiments. He just forgot to take a few extra variables into account. Washington: And what about now? The whole world thinks you're dead. Do you think he knows you're coming for him? Carolina: Yes, I do. And for once, I look forward to proving him right. Washington: (Sighs) The Director was always hard on you. Tucker: Dude, he said hard on. Bow chicka- Epsilon: (Whispering) Shut up. They're gonna hear you. Carolina: He was hard on all of us. Tucker: Oh come on, you've got to let me have that one. Epsilon: Quiet, you're going to give away our position. Tucker: I've got about five positions in mind for her. Bow chicka- Epsilon: Tucker, I'm serious. Washington: Yeah, you're right. But you have to admit, he was also pretty hard on himself. Tucker: That's it, I'm doing it. Epsilon: Tucker! Tucker: BOW CHICKA BOW- (Gunfire hits the wall beside him) -WHOA! SAME TEAM, SAME TEAM! Carolina: What are you doing here? Epsilon: Okay, take it easy, Carolina. We just wanted information. Washington: Epsilon? Epsilon: Look, if you two are planning on dragging us around wherever you want, the least you could do is fill us in. Tucker: I'll fill her in. Bow chicka- (More gunfire) Epsilon: Tucker! Tucker: Sorry. Carolina: You and your squad are on a need to know basis. And right now, you don't need to know anything. Epsilon: Seriously? Jesus, you're worse than Tex. (Gunfire passes through Epsilon) Tucker: Okay, that one was on you. Carolina: Get out! Epsilon: Fine, we're leaving already. (Epsilon starts walking away) Hey Tucker, I need you to leave, I can't actually do it on my own. Washington: Carolina, you've got to calm down. Carolina: Don't tell me how to lead my squad, Washington. Now, sweep the area and report back to me when you're done. (Walks away) Washington: (Sighs) On it, boss. Cut to the Freelancer training room floor. '' '''Counselor:' And as the Director accurately predicted in his thesis on the subject, we see that cognitive impression modeling can be separated from the host. Naturally, this remains an inherently deconstructive process. But most of all, the biggest concern of any full A.I. entity is the prospect of rampancy, which we covered last week. As the Counselor speaks, the scene pans into a classroom-like room where Wyoming, North and South Dakota, York, Carolina, Maine and Washington, all helmetless, sit with Delta, Theta and Sigma at desks. The Counselor and the Director stand at the front of the room. FREELANCER CLASSROOM. MANY YEARS AGO... Director: Of course our A.I. units are what we call fragments, so there's very little chance that a personality subroutine can run off unchecked. Counselor: Are there any questions? South Dakota: Yeah, I got a question. Why do we need to learn all this stuff? Carolina: A.I. theory is like vehicle maintenance, South. If we're going to use this equipment, any equipment, we need to know how to care for it. South Dakota: Oh yeah, Like a coffee maker or a vacuum cleaner. Theta: Uh... Delta: That was rather rude. South Dakota: Oh, cry me a river, lightbulb. Carolina: No, not the same as that. South Dakota: I don't even have one because someone didn't bring enough to share, so why am I sitting through this elementary classroom bullshit? Carolina: I don't have one either, South. York: That's only because you gave yours to Maine. Carolina: He needed to be able to communicate after his injury. South Dakota: Oh yeah. That's the only reason you did it. You're a real hero, Carolina. It's not like Maine has much to say anyway. Maine: (Growls) Sigma: I would like to say just how appreciative the two of us are for Carolina's sacrifice. Agent Carolina, if anyone can excel without an A.I. unit, it is you. Carolina: Thank you, Sigma. Sigma: And Agent Texas of course. That goes without saying. Carolina: Right. South Dakota: I notice she doesn't have to attend class. Director: Agent Texas doesn't need this training. Counselor: What the Director is trying to say is that Agent Texas has already completed her A.I. theory course work. I think that's enough for today. Sigma: If I may, Counselor. I have just one last question. York: Oh, come on. Sigma: On the different levels of A.I. awareness and rampancy. Counselor: Melancholia, anger- Sigma: Specifically in the fourth stage of rampancy. Counselor: Meta-stability. Sigma: Yes, the meta stage, in which an A.I. can be considered fully human. Counselor: That is only theoretical, Sigma. No A.I. has ever achieved such a state. Sigma: But it is possible. Counselor: In theory, but- Sigma: But possible. I find that very interesting. Counselor: Remember, Sigma, you're not even a full A.I. You are what we call a fragment, so something of that magnitude would be even more difficult for an entity such as yourself. Sigma: Well, as the Director always says, it is important to have ambition. Director: Why yes it is. Class is dismissed. The Freelancers and Theta leave. Delta prepares to follow, but stops as Sigma watches the board at the front of the room. Delta: Sigma, are you coming? Sigma: Yes, yes. We will be joining you shortly. (Delta leaves) The board at the front of the room cycles though several symbols made of combined Greek letters before stopping on a particular combination, the future symbol of The Meta Cut to the outside of the power station, where Caboose stops Carolina U.N.S.C. WIND POWER FACILITY. PRESENT DAY... Caboose: Um, hey, hi Caroline. Yes, um, excuse me, um, have you seen Church lately. Uh, he and I were supposed to hang out after we rescued him. Carolina: Tell your friends to stay out of my way, or else. Caboose: Or else what? Carolina: Or else they'll bring out my ugly side. Caboose: Oh, oh come on Caroline, I bet you are really pretty under that armor. Carolina: What? Caboose: Um, I mean, you know, I mean I understand that there's some helmet hair. We all have helmet hair from time to time, but you know. (Carolina growls) Yes, um so anyways, what did you want me to tell Church and Tucker again? Carolina pulls out her pistol and shoots a mountain of fusion coil explosives stacked behind Caboose. Carolina: Just try and put that into words. Carolina walks away. Caboose: (makes explosion sound effect) Explosion. Carolina passes by a Warthog. The Reds poke out from behind it after she's gone Grif: You know, I'm beginning to think Simmons might have had the right idea about this Carolina chick. Simmons: See, I told you. Sarge: Normally I would agree with Simmons, but in this case it would also cause me to agree with Grif. Therefore, I will simply grunt ambiguously. (grunts) Cut to Washington walking up to the Reds, who are now congregating by the windmill Washington: Hey, did Carolina come this way? We've got to get going soon. Grif: Right, we've been meaning to talk to you about that. Washington: About what? Grif: This whole "finding the Director" thing. Washington: You mean the mission. Grif: Yeah, that. Simmons: We were thinking. Now that we've helped you find Church, we should just let you handle the rest. You know, wouldn't want to cramp your style. That whole Freelancer thing. You're good at that. Washington: So you're abandoning the mission. Sarge:'''Red Team never abandons the mission, we're just accepting an alternate mission, of different risk. '''Washington: Less risk. Simmons: Less is different. Sarge: Securing the front lines of Red Base. Washington: Going home is risky? On what scale? Sarge: Well, we haven't been there in ages. Who knows what kind of nefarious ner-do-wells have moved in on our territory. Washington: Hmm, I guess you're right. Sarge: What? Washington: Well, you are wanted criminals of the U.N.S.C. I wouldn't be surprised if they were setting up an ambush for you right now. Sarge: What? Washington: I suppose I can't stop you. Anyway, I'm going to go find Carolina. Good luck. Wash walks away. Sarge: On second thought, you could probably use the extra help. Grif: Yeah, we're sticking with you. Simmons: Never abandon the mission. Grif: Semper, the sempering thing. Semper, ah fuck it. Gallery Tucker spying on Wash & Carolina.png Carolina & Wash in S10.png Tucker & Epsilon spying.png Carolina pointing BR.png Recovery Symbol.png Freelancer School - AI 101.png Wyoming without helmet.png Carolina & South.png York and Delta during class.png Carolinaandmaine.png North frustrated while Theta goofs off.png Sigma hiding Maine.png Carolina and Caboose.png Wash and the Reds at Zanzibar.png Trivia *This episode's title is a reference to Caboose's statement in Human Peer Bonding. *This episode reveals that Sigma was originally assigned to Carolina, though she gave him to Maine because of his injury, making her indirectly responsible for Maine's eventual rampage as the Meta. *Theta's skateboard features the Rooster Teeth logo on the bottom of the board. *This episode marks the first time Wyoming has been seen helmetless, making him the sixth character in the series to reveal his face. **It also marks the first time Maine's face is visible (albeit mostly obscured by the dark area he sits in, as well as by Sigma), making him the seventh character to reveal his face on screen. **Washington, who was sitting next to York, is also seen without his helmet, though his face is not shown. However, his hair, which is revealed to be blonde, can visibly be seen. *York's eye scar is much more visible than it was during Season 9. *Carolina's armor was inconsistent throughout the present day scenes when originally uploaded, but has since been fixed. *If one pauses at 4:30 in HD you can get a more visible view of Maine's facial features. *This episode marks the return of Tucker's catchphrase Bow Chicka Bow Wow, which has not been used since the beginning of Revelation. *Interestingly enough, in the Freelancer classroom, all of the future antagonists (excluding Carolina) sit on the left, while the future protagonists are on the right. This was possibly intentional considering all of the space on the right side. *Maine now has security shoulder pads, whereas before in Season 9 he had none. Maine also has a scout chest plate just as he did in Reconstruction. *South seems to have gotten rid of the purple highlights in her hair. *Grif was trying to say Semper Fi, which means "always faithful" in Latin. Semper Fi is actually a real military term. It is odd, however, that Grif did not know how to say the word, although he was able to correctly say it in Last One Out, Hit the Lights. *At 5:03 when the agents are dismissed, Washington does not get up and leave with the others. Video Category:Season 10 Category:Episodes